


When Magic and Love are Confronted

by thenewadventuresofsinbad_archivist



Series: The NEW Adventures of Sinbad Fan-Fiction Season 2 [7]
Category: The Adventures of Sinbad (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-16
Updated: 2001-07-16
Packaged: 2019-03-15 22:51:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenewadventuresofsinbad_archivist/pseuds/thenewadventuresofsinbad_archivist
Summary: By StarlightDim-Dim and Cairpra have a secret and need Sinbad and the crew's help to keep it safe from evil when they cannot.





	When Magic and Love are Confronted

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Merlin and Calvin, the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The New Adventures of Sinbad Fan Fiction Season 2](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_New_Adventures_of_Sinbad_Fan_Fiction_Season_2) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The New Adventures of Sinbad Fan Fiction Season 2’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thenewadventuresofsinbad/profile).

* * *

**EPISODE 08 - WHEN MAGIC AND LOVE ARE CONFRONTED**  
  
WRITTEN BY - STARLIGHT  
EDITED BY - MERLIN, CALVIN, LILLIAN, CRIS, DINEARA

* * *

**TEASER**

When an old friend calls on Maeve for help, Sinbad and crew waste no time getting her there...

 _"She really_ can _make you do anything!" Mustapha said thinking about the sudden change of course. Sinbad understood the message and glared at him._

Rumina and Turok are trying to kidnap a young girl to help them with their evil deeds...

_"Arg!" yelled Rumina. "Is it so hard to capture a scared little girl? Bring her to me now!"_

Maeve is asked to teach this girl how to use her powers for good instead of evil...

_"I know I'm asking a lot from you... and Sinbad isn't even aware of it."_

_"I'm sure he will understand. Cairpra, after what you and Dim-Dim did for us, it's little for us to do."_

But how do you train an unwilling student in such a short time?

_"You see Rumina, her magic is guided by her emotions. She is young, and doesn't have the ability to control them. I don't believe Maeve can make such a step with her. And when she discovers what we've done to him, she will soon forget all her lessons and sink into darkness. We'll be ready to welcome her at that moment."_

Will Maeve succeed, or will the crew bow down to Turok for once?

_"Yeah but... oh, do you really think we're going to make it this time?"_

Find out in "When Magic & Love Are Confronted," coming up next...

* * *

A dead silence reigned in Basra 's streets. Contrary to the other days, the streets weren't filled with sorcerers and merchants. An evil wind had invaded the city and seemed to affect all its activities. Completely deserted, Basra looked like a ghost town. An evil laugh could be heard in the air. The source of black magic had reached its destination.

Cairpra raised her head, feeling their presence. She knew they would show up one day, she hadn't expected it would be so soon... She put down her magic book and patiently waited for her door to open violently, revealing two shadows. She first fixed her attention on the father who had come back to life, and then on the daughter who had caused so much pain to the world. She knew what they were searching for, knowing was her reason to be. They were going the wrong way; they would never find her here. The two dark figures advanced toward her.

Cairpra stayed still and glared at them. They were releasing bad waves around them. Rumina took another step.

"Where is she?" she asked.

Cairpra stayed silent. Rumina quickly lost patience and formed a black fireball in her hand, ready to throw it at the old woman. She felt her father's hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down Rumina. If you blast her we're not going to get any information, now will we?"

The magic ball disappeared. Turok put his eyes on Cairpra.

"I will repeat it one last time. Where is the girl?"

"Far away," answered Cairpra.

"We don't have time to lose. I know you can be more precise than that…where is she?"

Cairpra wasn't impressed in the least.

"Somewhere where you and you pathetic daughter won't be able to cause her any harm."

Rumina was insulted, "How dare you speak to me like that, old woman?" she shouted.

Turok took one step, "Do you realize what I can do to you?"

"I do,” Cairpra held up Turok's glance.

"Let's kill her, father," said Rumina glaring at her with a bad smile. "We'll have to someday, anyway."

He took his eyes off Cairpra and looked at his daughter, "Now's not the time. But we'll come back."

He glanced at Dim-Dim's wife, "Until then, watch your back old woman," he said before vanishing in the air.

Rumina smiled, "We're going to find her, whether you help or not." She cast her tornado and disappeared too.

Suddenly her house began to shake violently. Her magic books fell down of their racks and her scrolls flew away in the wind. She had to take a hold on her chair to keep from falling, too. The door shut noisily. When the devastation finally ended, she sat in her chair and sighed. She knew that if Rumina and Turok combined their powers together, she would have had difficulty resisting.

She only wished that Laila would be all right. She suddenly feared for her security. She knew this moment would come... her powers were now very strong and it would be hard for her to hide them. She sighed. Had it been a good idea? Maybe she should have kept her with her... it was all her fault. Laila... she never knew that she had always kept an eye on her... even after all those years.

~~~  
  
Back in his father's new lair, Rumina was angry, "Father! Why didn't you teach her a lesson?"

Turok shook his head smiling and went to his daughter, "No need for that my dear Rumina."

"Isn't you who always taught me..."

"I saw fear in her eyes. It was more than enough for now."

"I still think you could have shown her who rules in this world!" She sat on a red velvet seat nearby and crossed her arms.

"Don't underestimate her Rumina. She's a strong opponent, even if she doesn't look like one."  
Turok went to the entrance of the cavern and looked outside. Rumina got up and joined him.

"Our research isn't going very well," said Rumina. "Why is it so important for you to find her?"

"She possesses powerful magic. And she is so young...imagine what we could accomplish by having her join the dark forces!"

"You know, Daddy, I tried something like that once and..."

"This time it'll work," cut in Turok. "I know it, I feel it."

Rumina set her eyes on the horizon, "I still believe that we're doing fine, just you and me."

"Think about the future my daughter. It's not just Baghdad that will be destroyed but the entire world! We'll be invincible! Even Cairpra with her pathetic white magic won't be a problem anymore."

"You're forgetting, Sinbad, father. He interfered in your projects once, he won't hesitate to do it again."

"Ah Sinbad... don't worry, I haven't forgotten about him. Fortaza didn't succeed in killing him, but his time will come... and sooner than he thinks. Well, as soon as I get my hands on that girl!"

~~~  
  
Nevraldel turned her head toward the tiny trail where her daughter and her friend were coming from. She smiled about a certain wedding one day that could unite the two. They were really made for each other... only they didn't seem to notice it. She sighed thinking about her old good friend with whom she could have shared her joy.

The blond-haired girl approached her. "Nevraldel!" she greeted smiling. "How was your day?"  
She embraced her mother.

"A wonderful one, my sweet. What about yours?"

"Excellent! Coran and I went down the river and picked up these flowers for you,” She handed her the bouquet. A smile curved Nevraldel's lips.

"Oh thank you Laila!” She smelled them. Their perfume was delicate and sweet. Laila was happy her mother liked them.

"Now come inside... the meal's ready to serve," said Nevraldel.  
"May Coran come with us?" asked Laila.

"Why of course! You know our home will always be open to you both."

"Thank you," replied Coran.

He took Laila's hand and led her inside. Nevraldel followed them smelling her flowers.

~~~  
  
The next morning, she found Laila and Coran preparing themselves for mushroom gathering. Laila saluted Nevraldel and left the house with Coran and two baskets.

Together they crossed the small bridge that overhung the river and walked hand in hand in the trail that led to the forest. Coran knew a special place where they could find tons of mushrooms.  
"Come on Laila! I know where we can find plenty!"

"I'm coming!" Laila caught with him and after some minutes of walk Coran showed her a large field full of the promised treasure. Laila quickly knelt and began to gather some.

"Not so fast!" laughed Coran. "We have all day!"

She smiled at him, "That's very kind of you... you know too well how much Nevraldel loves these vegetables."

"I'm glad to make her happy."

Too absorbed in their duty, they didn't notice two shadows flying over them...

~~~  
  
The Nomad was sailing with sharp pace in splendid blue waters. The sun was now high in the sky. They would be there in less time they had expected.

"What are we supposed to do in Basra ?" Mustapha asked his captain, who was manning the tiller.

"A request from Maeve," he answered. "She wants to know more about her new powers."

"And why Basra ?"

"An old sorceress, and friend, dwells there. Dim-Dim's wife."

"Is she powerful?" asked Mustapha, who didn't know anything about her.

"Oh yes, I'd say as powerful as Dim-Dim, maybe more."

"I never got the chance to know this Dim-Dim very well. You often refer to him... in such a cordial manner," said Mustapha.

"He was like a second father for me and Doubar. I swore to find him, Mustapha, and that's what we're going to do."

In her cabin Maeve was lying in her bed, her eyes closed. She was concentrating very hard on a spell she had found in an old Celtic book.

*Dermott, can you see me?* she asked.

*Yes Maeve, you're in your bed!*

*I know that! But can you feel the magic?*

Dermott didn't know what she meant but closely watched the room. His sister was indeed in her bed, but nothing else was happening.

*I'm sorry Maeve, but I don't think this is working.*

Maeve sighed angrily and opened her eyes, staring at the ceiling. Would it ever work one day? She had been practicing for a whole week now, and still nothing.

*What is this spell about anyway?* asked Dermott.

"You'll see once it works," she answered, frustrated. She closed the book and put it back on the small table near her bed. Later... she thought. Feeling she had been secluded for too long inside, she decided it would be best for she and her brother to get fresh air. She glanced at Dermott who flew off his perch and passed in front of her.

The sun was shining brightly and Maeve had to close her eyes from its intensity. She looked around, Firouz and Rongar were nowhere to be seen and Doubar was working on a sail. She then spotted Sinbad and Mustapha at the tiller and thought it would be good to clear her mind for awhile. She walked to them and smiled when Sinbad saw her.

"Hello guys!" said Maeve, announcing her presence.

"Hi Maeve," replied Sinbad. "Mustapha and I were just talking about Cairpra."

"Oh really? By the way, thanks again Sinbad, for stopping there, I know it wasn't on our course."

"We'll never be to busy to visit a friend," explained Sinbad.

"How long before we reach Basra ?" asked Mustapha.

"We should be there in two days... if the wind keeps blowing like today."

Mustapha had a look at his belt, where he usually wore a sword. On their last voyage, an evil creature smashed it.

"It will be my chance to buy a new sword," he said.

A bit later Maeve left them to check on Dermott. Mustapha looked at Sinbad.

"She really can make you do anything!" he said thinking about the sudden change of course. Sinbad understood the message and glared at him.

"Okay... just half of the time!" Mustapha corrected, laughing.

~~~  
  
A blond-haired girl caught Rumina's attention. She focused her water pool on her face and asked her father to approach.

"Is she the one?"

Turok examined her and smiled.

"Oh yes it is her... Don't you feel the energy she's releasing?"

"Well... not quite."

"That is of no importance now! Just bring her to me!"

Rumina tried to not let her madness show, "Consider it done."

~~~  
  
Finally the sun began to go down in the horizon. The evening sky brought back Laila to reality and told her it was time to go home.

"Coran... I think now's the time to go."

"Okay, race you to the bridge!" he challenged.

"I'm going to beat you!" replied Laila, accepting the challenge.

She took off sprinting with her basket filled with mushrooms. He quickly did the same and they ran in the direction of Laila's house, both laughing.

Laila loved to run and was quite fast. Coran had a hard time catching up with her. Once behind her he raised his arm and tickled her.

"Not fair!"

"Everything is permitted, there are no rules!"

Since she was ticklish, she instantly burst into laughter and lost speed. Coran smiled at her weakness and reached the bridge first.

"I won!"

"You cheated!" she accused.  She joined him still laughing above the river.

"I will have my revenge," she promised.

She looked at him. He was her best friend... her only friend. Since she was young, she had only known this little boy who dwelt farther in the mountains. Nobody lived in her country... she always wondered why her mother decided to live here. She knew there was a small village in the north of the island, but never visited it. Nevraldel said it was too dangerous, that only barbarians lived there. Laila sighed.

"It's getting late,” said Coran, “I'd better get going."

He slowly leaned toward her and kissed her on the cheek. He then waved her good bye and left. Laila waved back and put her trembling fingers on the cheek he had kissed and smiled.

She didn't have time to think about that unpredictable kiss as she fell down on the ground painfully. She turned around to see what happened and saw the creature. A strange ugly bird with a body that reminded her of a woman...

"What's that thing...?"

The harpy cried and charged her. Laila screamed and fell again.

Coran heard her scream and turned around, "Laila!"

Laila stood up and began to run to her house. Remembering her family living there she changed her mind and ran toward the forest.

"Coran!"

"Laila!"

Tears came to Laila's eyes.

"Help me!" she pleaded.

"Don't worry! Hum... just... keep running!"

He looked around him.

"Come on man, think of something!" he said to himself.

He picked up a piece of wood and ran for his life to save Laila.

"Arg!" yelled Rumina. "Is it so hard to capture a scared little girl? Bring her to me now!"

Laila entered the woods and tried to hide behind a trunk of tree, but the harpy quickly found her. It was like it knew her every move. She didn't know what this monster was, aside from the fact that it was ugly, and didn't want to know what it wanted to do with her. She heard Coran yelling her name.

"Over here!" she answered to his screams. "Be careful!"

The next thing she saw was her best friend jumping on the harpy's back and both falling and rolling on the ground.

"Coran!"

He painfully stood up and struck the creature with his stick. The harpy cried in pain and flew away. Laila came out of her supposed hiding-place and knelt beside him.

"You're hurt!" she exclaimed.

"I'm going to be all right. What about you?"

"I'm fine."

She helped him to stand.

"What was that?" he asked. "One of your old friends?"

She glared at him.

"Very funny."

"What business does it have to do with you?"

"Nothing! I really don't understand any of this..."  Laila shrugged.

"Let's get back to your house," said Coran. "You'll be safe once there."

Laila didn't know what to think of it but nodded.

~~~  
  
They came out of the forest just in time to see more creatures coming from the sky.

"Oh no..."

"I see she brought company... stay behind me," ordered Coran.

"No way! You're hurt and too weak to protect anyone else but yourself."

He faced her.

"Laila I won't let any of them harm you, do you hear me?"

"Coran..."

She didn't have time to tell him more for they were attacked for the second time. Two harpies struck Coran at the same time and he fell in a deadly state on the ground.

"No, Coran!"

Three other harpies were ready to attack her. Without knowing what she was doing, she shot two magic bolts to the monsters with her eyes. They instantly fell on the ground, dead. More came to her but the same strange magic came out of her and killed the harpies.

Laila gasped in amazement at what she'd done. However she didn't have time to think about the subject, she had to protect herself and Coran with whatever magic she possessed. Her eyes shot more bolts and the harpies died one after another.

"You want to play it rough, dear?  Let's see how long you will live without your boyfriend!"  Rumina pointed the two harpies that were still alive, "Leave the girl, I'll take care of her another time. Take the boy with you instead. And don't let me down!"

The harpies understood the new commands of their mistress and stopped their attacks. They left an astonished and scared Laila to catch her breath by the arms the unconscious Coran.

"No!" yelled Laila. "Leave him alone!"

She wanted to shoot them bolts... anything! Nothing happened. She cried, frustrated. She began to run after the monsters and her friend, but her legs couldn't go anymore and she collapsed on the ground.

"No... Coran..."

What was the sudden fatigue she was feeling? She had to save Coran... but she was too tired to move. She looked for the dead harpies - they were gone. Vanished. She didn't understand any of this, she didn't want to! She had to stand up... go home... alert Nevraldel... Coran's parents...

She turned her head to the sky. Everything was dark... what time was it? She closed her eyes and laid in the grass... crying into the night.

~~~  
  
Laila never really knew what happened that night. When she opened her eyes, the first thing she saw was darkness. Complete darkness surrounding her. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the room and she recognized it as her bedroom. Feeling safe for the first time in the last hours, she welcomed back the darkness of her sleep. 

~~~  
  
The morning sun found Maeve standing quietly in front of the Nomad. The ship was moving softly through the gentle waves. She smiled at the cool breeze that caressed her face, feeling so calm. The salty air smelled good and she lost her gaze in the blue open sea in front of her.

A squawk from Dermott brought her back to reality.

"Hello sweetie", she saluted, smiling.

She then gently caressed his features.

*I had a vision last night.*

Dermott gave her a curious look.

*It was Cairpra... she was desperate. Scared. She was calling me. * Maeve explained.

*Did she say anything?*

Maeve took a deep breath, remembering the events.

*She... she asked me to come, alone. She knew we were on our way to Basra , and that she had to see me. It was urgent.*

*It must be very important then...*

*I suppose. She didn't want to tell me more about it.*

*Strange indeed. I hope it's not something bad.*

Maeve sighed and put her eyes back on the sea.  Just like his eyes... she thought.

~~~  
  
Cairpra glanced sadly at the form still sleeping in her bed, "What have I done...?"

Cairpra had found Laila laying helpless on the ground, her sleeping eyes red because of her crying. She had seen the whole battle.

"By Allah! Laila! What happened to her?" exclaimed Nevraldel, seeing Cairpra entering her house with the little girl in her arms. She and Nevraldel then went upstairs to take Laila to sleep in her bedroom.

"Exactly what I feared. She is no safer in here. I'm taking her home.

"But Cairpra this is her home!"

Cairpra put her emotions aside, "My friend, you did a wonderful job raising her." Cairpra put her hand on Nevraldel's shoulders, "But now is the time for her to learn more about herself, and me."

"She's only a child...!"

"No, she's grown up. Her place is not here."

Nevraldel let a tear roll down her cheek. With the time she learned to love this curious little girl. She grew very attached to her and always considered her best friend's daughter like her own. She couldn't let her go now, not without saying goodbye.

"I know that it will hurt," said Cairpra. "But understand that I love her too. At least I should be able to protect her now."

"Why did you send her here if you knew this was going to happen?"

"I thought she would be safe if I sent her far away from this world of misery and in constant quest of power. I was wrong. Rumina and Turok found her, they will come back."

Nevraldel collapsed on a chair.

"She doesn't deserve such pain."

"You know that if I could change everything, I would."

Cairpra sat beside Nevraldel, "But you, my friend, are you going to be all right?"

"Of course... the one who won't is sleeping upstairs."

Cairpra sighed, "She went through a lot today. She's a strong one, I know she will make it."

"I hope you're right."

Cairpra now had the confirmation of her powers. And if Rumina and Turok were after her, her magic was certainly very strong at this instant. It could only increase now. But how could she possibly tell her the secret that she had been keeping for all those years? Dim-Dim never even saw her in person... he knew she was pregnant but wasn't there when she gave birth. She closed her eyes tightly. Laila had the right to know.

~~~  
  
"Coran... Coran no!"

Laila screamed and sat straight up in her bed, sweating. Her heart was racing and her hands shaking. She inhaled some fresh air and tried to calm down her mind. Images of the previous night tormented her without release. She closed her eyes and slowed down her breaths. She still couldn't believe this really happened.

She tried to move in her bed but a rush of pain attacked her head. She groaned and instinctively put her hands on her forehead. How long have she been out? She felt that it could have been more than one night. She looked around and studied the room where she laid. This wasn't her home...

There was just a little window in a circle shape at her right. She struggled to get up and walked toward it. She then pulled the curtain open, revealing a bright light. She closed her eyes. Where was she?

"You shouldn't stand up, you're still very weak," said a voice.

Laila quickly turned around to find an old woman standing in the threshold of the door. She looked quite old, but yet there was something shining in her eyes. Good energy was emanating from her.

*What am I thinking?* she thought.

Laila put her eyes on hers, "Where am I?"

"At my house, in Basra ."

She gestured to her to take a sit. Laila hesitated but finally sat on the bed. The old woman approached her, calmly, wanting to make her feel safe. She slowly took a chair and sat near the young girl.

They examined each other during a long moment. Laila didn't know what to think of that woman. Something in her traits seemed familiar. She seemed to mean her no harm. Why was she in there in the first place? Where was Nevraldel?

Cairpra smiled, "Oh, she is safe, don't worry," she answered, reading Laila's thoughts.

A surprised look captured Laila's face. That woman could read her mind? Who was she?

"Don't be afraid of me," said Cairpra. "I mean you no harm."

"You read my mind!"

"I did."

"How?"

" Reading souls is something I can do."

"You're a sorceress?"

"You may call me that," answered Cairpra.

Laila stared at her for a moment, but said nothing.

"Why am I here?" asked Laila, eager to have answers about her whereabouts.

"I brought you. If you had stayed there, you could have been killed. I took you with me before Rumina sent back her harpies."

"How do you know..."

"I know much more about you than you could ever imagine."

Laila frowned at her. This woman was strange, and the constant look on her face made Laila feel uncomfortable.

"What happened?" asked Laila.

"You were attacked by Rumina's creatures. Fortunately she didn't catch you..."

"You think that I'm fortunate? My best friend died and..."

"Coran isn't dead."

Laila glanced at her, "How would you know?"

"Knowing is my reason to be."

Laila suspiciously looked at her, "Who are you?"

"I am called Cairpra," she answered calmly, expecting a reaction.  But Laila stayed still.

"I am..."

"Laila. I know," cut off Cairpra.

Cairpra got up and put a cloth on her shoulder. She looked at the daughter she never got to know. She helped herself to not let her emotions come to the surface. Laila never even heard her name!

Nevraldel did a great job... never mentioning her so she would never be in danger. Nevraldel... she must be sad without Laila now. This girl had been the light of her life... Cairpra silently cursed Rumina. Because of her, she was going to ruin a girl's life by revealing her something she wouldn't want to believe in. She glanced at Laila who was still staring at her with those questioning eyes.

"You... you said Coran was alive. Do you know where he is?" asked Laila, more concerned about her best friend than herself.

"He is where evil reigns," answered Cairpra, walking around the bed.

"What do you mean?"

"He is in Rumina's clutches."

"Who is this Rumina you're talking about?"

"A powerful sorceress... practicing black magic," Cairpra looked at her daughter. "She didn't attack you for entertainment. You are in great danger."

"Why? What have I done?"

Cairpra put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "You did nothing. It's all my fault..."

Cairpra walked to the window. Laila quickly got up, regretting it at first because of the vague feeling of unease she felt, but followed Cairpra.

"Your fault? Why?"

"Rumina and Turok, her father, are two very powerful enemies of mine. Your enemies starting at this moment. They want you."

"Me?"

"They want your powers."

Laila started to laugh, "My powers? Are you kidding? I don't know magic!"

"You don't need to know magic to have the gift."

"You must be mistaken..." Laila didn't know what happened some days ago, but it didn't mean she had the capacity to cast spells and things like that!

"You have powers stronger than you think," insisted Cairpra.

Laila walked away, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You are scared of what you can't understand," replied Cairpra.

"No!"

"I am here to help you. With my lessons you could become..."

"I don't have time for this. I have to find Coran! Like you said, he is in great danger."

"You won't be able to help him if you don't have training."

"And who are you to tell me what to do?"

Now she was getting tired of this conversation. Cairpra sighed.

How long had she been there? She was grateful to that woman for taking care of her but now it was time for her to search for Coran. He needed her...

"If you go now, you'll be killed." said Cairpra.

"Stop that!"

"What?"

"Reading my thoughts, stop that!" exclaimed Laila.

"Laila..."

"What do you want from me? Why did you bring me here?"

Cairpra looked at her, "I only want to help you."

"But why?"

"I want to make sure you'll be all right."

Laila couldn't quite understand. What was the point of all of this?

"Who exactly are you?

Cairpra lowered her eyes.

"You seem to know me... why did you save me? Why do care so much?"

An uncomfortable silence followed that comment. Laila stared at her, expecting an answer. Cairpra decided that now was the time. She would have told her anyway. And if it could help her understand her destiny, then so be it.

"Because... because I am your mother, Laila."

There was another moment of silence. Cairpra waited for a response. Laila just kept staring at her.

"Why are you telling me that?"

"Because it is the truth."

"Nevraldel is my mother."

"No, Nevraldel is the person I asked to protect you. I sent you far away from here so evil forces wouldn't harm you."

Laila shook her head, "You're lying..."

"Inside of you, you know I speak the truth."

"No, you're not!"

"You have my powers combined with Dim-Dim's running through your veins. You're an extremely powerful child."

Laila faced her, "I don't know what you're talking about. But I do know that now I'm living."

She walked to the door but Cairpra mentally closed it. Laila, surprised, backed off.  "You're not going anywhere."

Laila was now totally scared.

"Listen, I do not possess any powers, and I'm not your daughter. You're mistaking me for another person," she said awkwardly.

Cairpra sadly looked at her. Laila's emotions were taking the upper hand of her.

"Leave me alone!" she shouted.

"I know it's hard to believe... You're angry, you don't know what you're saying anymore."

"Oh, but I do!"

Suddenly a bright light exploded, and Cairpra fell to the ground. Laila looked up and saw a big hole at the place where the door had once been. Cairpra was as surprised as Laila. She glanced at her daughter and saw that she was so terrified, she was paralyzed. She got up and went to her.

"What have I done...?"

"It's all right..." Cairpra tried to comfort her.

"What I have done!" Laila stood up, "See? I am dangerous!”

"No you're not. You just don't know how to use your powers..."

"I made a hole in the door..."

She hadn't been listening. She was panicked. Cairpra wanted her to understand the importance of her mission. Laila put her frightened eyes on her.

"Until I knew you, I've always been an ordinary girl, working in a farm with my mother! That's what I am, a farmer girl! Don't ever talk to me again about magic. I might have a strange gift but I'm not ever going to use it."

She then ran past the door, never looking back. Cairpra lowered her eyes. She had screwed this up. Laila was afraid of her, and she couldn't do anything about it. She was only troubling her...

"Maybe it was all a mistake to let Nevraldel raise her." She turned her head in the opposite direction, "Finally they're here, just in time."

~~~  
  
" Basra really is a beautiful city," said Sinbad, announcing himself. "So are you going to refresh your magic items?"

Maeve smiled at him, "Maybe if I have the time, but I must see Cairpra first."

"Oh yeah, almost forgot! I'll ask the others if they want to come and..."

"Sinbad... I need to go alone."

Sinbad looked at her. Her tone of voice demanded no reply.

"She asked me to go alone," she added, seeing his questioning face. "I don't know what's wrong but it seems very important."

"Well in that case..." Sinbad turned to Doubar, "... Doubar and I will be going to a nearby tavern, right Doubar?"

"I'm with you little brother!"

"I'm coming too," said Firouz in a monotone voice.  He passed them and went to the other side of the ship and sighed. He seemed lost in his own thoughts.

"What's wrong with him?" whispered Maeve, looking back at Sinbad.

"He worked all night on a strange invention... a net-thrower I think he called it. And this morning he tried it in his cabin but the object fell down into pieces on the ground," answered Doubar.

"And the fight with Mustapha this morning didn't help either. I think he needs to clear his mind for a while," said Sinbad.

Maeve nodded sadly, her thoughts for a moment focused on her poor friend.

~~~  
  
Her mother? She really called herself her mother! Laila was walking angrily into Basra 's streets. Why did this old woman tell her those awful things? Researched by a powerful sorceress? She had magic within herself? And she declared being her mother!

"Could it be true?" she thought.

She thought for a moment of Nevraldel. Did she know about her whereabouts? She should be extremely worried about her. Basra ... she was in Basra ! This city was days from her home!

Laila sighed. How she wanted to go back in the past and wished that nothing ever happened. Coran would still be with her, teasing her about her blond hair and racing her to the bridge. She smiled for an instant thinking about him.

She raised her head to the sky and sighed, "Wherever you are now Coran, I hope you're all right."

~~~  
  
"Help! Somebody, help me!" yelled Coran.

"Won't he just shut up!" whispered Rumina in frustration.

The boy has been screaming since his arrival. Maybe it hadn't been such a good idea to bring him in their lair. Rumina was growing insane.

"That can be easily arranged my dear Rumina."

Turok brought them in front of the young man. He then raised his hand and chanted a spell. Coran suddenly felt himself loosing his voice.

*What?* he thought.  He tried to speak but not a single sound came out of his mouth. He was mute!  *No! What have they done to me?* he thought.

Rumina smiled in satisfaction at her father. She then walked to her prisoner, "Hello there."

Coran struggled against his chains and snarled at her. Rumina started laughing.

"Don't even think of escaping. These chains were forged in Hell itself!"

Coran coldly glanced at her. Rumina pursued her explications with an evil grin coloring her face.

"The only way for you to be free, is for us to have your girlfriend's powers."

Coran wanted to tell her that Laila didn't have any power, that she was losing her time, and most of all, blast her with every word he could use. But he couldn't.

"What? Father did you hear something?"

Turok evilly smiled at her daughter, "Not a single word. I do not think he knows how to speak anymore."

They both laughed.

Sinbad and his crew arrived in the port. Everyone was happy to finally be there. The sea voyage had been a long one and their time in Basra would be a well-deserved rest for everyone. They ducked and made their way in the port. Doubar quickly spotted a tavern.

"Rongar and I will be going to the market place. I need a new sword," announced Mustapha.

Rongar nodded and they both left. Maeve held eye contact with Sinbad and left, too.

Sinbad turned to Firouz, "Let's have a drink my friend!"

"If it can make me forget..."

"Oh come on Firouz! I'm sure you will solve this mechanic problem," said Doubar to cheer him up, "You always do."

Firouz had a shy smile, "Thank you Doubar."

"Anytime!"  He tapped Firouz on the shoulder and led him inside. Sinbad smiled at them and followed, but not before looking worriedly in the direction Maeve went to.

Doubar and Firouz chose a table secluded from the others. There, they wouldn't be disturbed. Doubar immediately ordered some wine while Firouz expressionlessly sat beside him. He was still thinking about how his invention turned wrong. Maybe his calculations weren't precise. He would have to start over again...

It wasn't the fact that his invention broke that made him feel down, but the way Mustapha laughed at it. He even had the audacity to complain about the noises he would have made during the night. Why was it so hard with him? What could he have done? Firouz sighed. He wished his relationship with Mustapha could be more civilized, he wanted to be his friend. But it seems that the feeling wasn't reciprocated.

His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of Sinbad. The captain tapped him on the shoulder. Firouz smiled back at him and swallowed some wine.

~~~  
  
"I think this blade would be more adjusted to my hand..." Mustapha was trying to figure out which sword he wanted.  He glanced at Rongar. His friend was examining some daggers.

"Found anything suitable, Rongar?"

The moor shook his head. Mustapha shrugged and put back his attention on the sword in front of him. This merchant had really interesting models. He saw one that looked like Sinbad's, but the blade was more curved. There were some like Doubar's, and old models he never knew existed.

"May I help you sir?"

Mustapha looked up at one of the merchant's servants, "Hum, well... do you have any swords that are forged in a more resistant metal?"

"We sure do mister.” He led Mustapha to the right side of the boutique. He then showed him multiple sword sets, all lying perfectly on a red velvet carpet. Mustapha examined each of them.

"Do you have smaller ones?" he asked.

"Maybe in the back of the store."

Mustapha watched him go and looked for Rongar. His friend happily lifted his new set of daggers.

~~~  
  
Maeve quickly found Cairpra's house. She slowly approached, Dermott perched on her arm. As soon as she reached the door, it magically opened. Not surprised, Maeve entered. Cairpra was sitting on her usual seat and Maeve went to hug her.

The old sorceress returned her salutations, "Maeve. I'm happy you finally dropped by."

"It's always a pleasure to meet you Cairpra!" Maeve replied.  She sat next to her. Dermott flew off to a newfound perch and watched the two sorceresses.

"I see you have had some adventures, and one of them is the reason for your visit."

"Cairpra I..."

"Oh don't be so surprised... I know what brings you here," She kindly smiled at her husband's apprentice, "You were right in Palape, you absorbed the powers that were contained the Starry pearl. Pure white magic."

Cairpra thought for a moment, "It's an invaluable gift you received my dear."

"I know," agreed Maeve, "And I will use it wisely."

"I know you will," added Cairpra with a smile, "This new energy healed you of your weakness and then increased your powers... you will now be able to cast more powerful spells. And I think you already found interesting ones in your precious book."

Maeve nodded with a smile, remembering how she saved Sinbad with that kiss for a moment.  
Cairpra looked down at the floor, lost in her thoughts. She had to bring up the subject that haunted her.

"I was anticipating your arrival Maeve, and... well I have a favor to ask you."

"Sure! What is it?"

"You see..." She put her eyes on her, "Rumina is now back for good. And with Turok and Scratch to her side, she's more dangerous than ever. You can predict what she will be searching for too..."

"Power," answered Maeve immediately.

"Right. Remember Serendib?"

Maeve nodded.

"Turok has the same project in mind."

"You mean... he is trying to combine his power with another sorcerer? But he already has Rumina."

"He wants more. His daughter is... very powerful indeed, but what could possibly be more attractive for him?"

"The strongest magic?" asked Maeve.

"Yes... What is stronger than black magic?" asked Cairpra.

Maeve questioned herself for a moment.

"Pure white magic." answered Cairpra. "At least... that's what I believe. Turok wants to store the most magic he can for a project I don't know about it yet. But I do know this isn't going to bring peace. We have to stop him."

"And... do you know where to find this sorcerer?" asked Maeve.

"I do. She's here, in Basra ,” She took a deep breath, "In fact... she's my daughter."

~~~  
  
Rongar gave a tap on Mustapha's shoulder and gestured to him to see something. Mustapha looked up and saw Maeve passing near their merchant store without even noticing them.

"What's with her?" asked Mustapha.

Rongar shrugged.

Maeve couldn't believe it... she just couldn't. Her daughter? Dim-Dim never mentioned having a child while she was studying with him. And she even remembered having asked him about it. He denied it and immediately changed the subject. Maeve hadn't paid attention at the time, but now the memories were coming back.

Her name was Laila... blond hair, green eyes... dressed like a peasant. She should be able to recognize her.

"She's afraid of me... but much more of herself. The magic she is keeping inside of her is scaring her. I don't know what to do anymore..."

"Are you asking me to train her?" asked Maeve.

"If you could, it would be of a great help. Turok wants her, and the only way to fight a sorcerer is by magic itself."

"Do you think she can possibly beat him?"

"Do you believe you can beat Rumina?"

Maeve didn't mind training the little girl. She was even happy Cairpra asked her. The thing was, did Laila want to practice? And Maeve knew exactly what the answer was. She didn't want to force the girl into anything, she would have to prove her that magic isn't just death and pain.

"I know I'm asking a lot from you... and Sinbad isn't even aware of it."

"I'm sure he will understand. Cairpra, after what you and Dim-Dim did for us, it's little for us to do."

"Oh Maeve... she's so lost! I'm only upsetting her,” The old magician seemed so troubled for her. Like any mother would be.

*She loves her deeply...* thought Maeve.  Maeve thought for a moment how nice it would feel to have a child. Would she be a good mother? Would it be that hard?

Maeve suddenly shook her head. The time wasn't for thoughts, but to find Laila. Where could she be right now?

"She hasn't left Basra yet. But she will soon. She's in search of her friend, Coran, who has been kidnapped by that witch."

"Where did she take him?"

Cairpra took something out of her pocket, "I don't know, but this stone will help you."

"What is it?" Maeve examined the small arrow in her hand curiously. It was made of an unknown bright white material.

"A magic stone that reacts to black magic. Bad waves radiate from evil creatures and make it shine. The pin will indicate you the direction."

"Are you sure it will work?"

"I hope so."

In Laila's situation, what would she do?

"I'd like to leave this place quickly to kick Rumina's ass." she thought.  Maeve sighed and thought about the best way to leave the city. By ship! Safe and not expensive... in most cases. She couldn't wait any longer and ran to the port.

~~~  
  
"But I need to travel and..." tried to explain Laila.

"Sorry lass, no money, no ship."

"But I..."

The man waved her to go away and went back to his packing. Laila groaned in frustration. Would she ever leave this place? Coran needed her... and she needed him. Where was he? No one in the port ever heard of this Rumina, or no one wanted to talk about her. Laila had no money on her, she couldn't even negotiate for a place on a leaving ship.

Tightening her fists she went on for the last ship of the port, the one at the end of the duck. Her last chance...

Curiously there was only few sailors working nearby. Laila asked where was the captain. One of the men answered he was at the port's tavern. Seeing that she wasn't used to the region, he showed her the way to it. Laila thanked him with all her heart.

"Anytime ma'am!"

~~~  
  
"Sinbad!" called Maeve out of breath.

"Hey Maeve! How's Cairpra?" asked the captain, interrupting his conversation with Mustapha. Maeve ran over to them and sat down.

"Calm down Maeve...” said Firouz, “You're breathless!"

"Really?" she asked with sarcasm in her voice.  Her respiration came back to normal after a moment.

"Sinbad... Cairpra needs our help."

"For what?"

"There's a girl... she..."

"Captain Sinbad?" asked the tavern keeper.

"Yes?"

"There's a woman waiting for you outside."

All crew eyes turned to the door of the tavern, where a young blond-haired girl stood. She seemed quite lost.

"That's her!" exclaimed Maeve.

"Who?" asked Mustapha.

"The girl!"

"Maeve... this man just told us she was waiting for us," replied Doubar.

"Doubar I know what he just said. But me I'm saying she's the girl we have to help."

"Why does she need our help?" asked Firouz.

"That's what I'm going to find out." answered Sinbad, standing up.

"I'm coming!" Maeve stood too. Sinbad glanced at her, she was serious.

"All right then. Wait for us here." said Sinbad.

"Where do you want us to go?" replied Mustapha.

Sinbad ignored him and left with Maeve close behind.

"What kind of help?" whispered Sinbad.

"Rumina."

Sinbad didn't let his surprise show and leaded them to the young lady.

"Excuse me?" he said announcing himself.

Laila turned around, "Are... are you the captain Sinbad?"

"I guess I am. And you, who are you?"

"My name is Laila."

Maeve's suspicions were confirmed. She examined more attentively the young girl. She had long bright blond hair, piercing green eyes, and a scared look. She wore a white dress with brown sleeves. Laila reminded her of herself, when she was younger and still working at her father's farm.

"I was told you wanted to see me?" asked Sinbad, without noticing Maeve's distant look.

"Indeed... I'm in need of a ship. But I don't have any money..." she slowly added.

"Why do you need a ship?" continued Sinbad not caring about her poverty.

Laila glanced at him. He was the first person to not reject her, "I... I have to find someone, a friend of mine. He has been captured by a witch."

"Rumina." cleared Maeve, coming back to reality.

"Yeah... she's the one... but how do you...?"

"We'll help you," accepted Sinbad smiling, after looking at Maeve's nod.

"Really?" She couldn't believe it. They were actually going to help her!

"Really,” confirmed Sinbad. Now, come inside and let's talk about the capture, will you?"

Laila smiled at Sinbad's offer. She looked at the other woman who was smiling too, "Okay..."

~~~  
  
The next day's shining sun found the Nomad sailing through calm water to where the winds would be taking them. The sky was deep blue and no clouds were coloring the vast skies. Sinbad was at his usual position, guiding the ship on the open sea. He was still shocked by Maeve's explanations about Laila. Dim-Dim's daughter? Unbelievable...

His thoughts were interrupted by Doubar's arrival.  "Do you really think it is a good idea to provoke Rumina first?" he worriedly asked.

"I don't think so big brother, but you should ask your question to Laila?"

"I know Sinbad... it's just giving me the willies to see Turok again. He will seek revenge on you."

"I already thought of it. But anyway, we were going to face them again one day, weren't we?"

"I only wished it wouldn't be so soon..."

"Oh come on Doubar! Don't tell me you're worried about my safety? We're on a mission... Cairpra, no Laila needs our help. And we're going to provide it to her. That's the least we can do."

"That's my little brother!" exclaimed Doubar smiling.

"Always..." Sinbad smiled too.

Maeve was concentrating on the horizon, the arrow in the palm of her hand. She took a deep breath and asked the winds where they should head to. Slowly at first, the arrow began to make circles in her hand, glowing of a strange white. After several rounds, it made its decision on a fixed point on the horizon. Maeve opened her eyes and glanced at Sinbad.

"North!" she shouted.

Sinbad nodded and turned the tiller. This scene reminded Doubar of a certain past day when Rumina had captured his brother. Maeve had to guide them to nowhere and she had succeeded. After changing directions back and fourth, she had finally led them to Rumina's lair. Doubar now had faith she would find the way.

Maeve smiled at him and turned her attention to Dermott, who was flying near the ship.

"That's a nice bird you have." said Laila.

"His name's Dermott,” replied Maeve, “And he's a hawk."

Laila walked to her, still looking at the feathered animal, "You raised him yourself?"

"Well... when I found him he was already grown up. I just took care of him."

"Why?"

"He needed it,” Maeve glanced at her, "You like him?"

"He intrigues me." Laila curiously looked at the hawk before heading back below. Maeve glanced at Dermott. The bird gave her a look and flew higher to perch on the mast.

~~~  
  
Soon enough, the moon rose up in the sky, shedding a light on the sea to guide the Nomad. Maeve was still on deck, her precious arrow in the palm of her hand. What if they were going the wrong way? And what if Coran had already been killed? She sighed slowly. She hadn't talked to Laila about magic yet, she preferred to wait a little. She was still under the shock and Maeve didn't want to put a wall between them. Maybe tomorrow...

The sorceress heard footsteps behind her and turned around only to find Sinbad, looking a bit sleepy.

"Still up here? Why don't you get some sleep?" he asked.

"I guess the question should return to you," she replied with a smile.

Sinbad returned her smile and yawned, "It's my turn at the tiller. Which direction captain?" he asked her.

"Still East. And I'm not tired."

"Thinking about Laila?"

"And Rumina..." She lowered her eyes, "She nearly killed you the last time we faced her."

"But she didn't. Because of you,” A smile curved his lips as he gently put his hand on Maeve's cheek, caressing it. Maeve looked at him and smiled.

"I owe you my life." he told her.

"You saved mine so many times Sinbad that you don't owe me anything."

"We'll see about that," he simply replied.

He then turned around and walked to the tiller to relay a crewmember. Maeve watched him go and sighed. She returned her attention to the sea and put her hand on the cheek he had just caressed. After a moment she heard herself yawn.

"Well, maybe I do need a little sleep."

~~~  
  
Laila was turning in her bed, having another nightmare. This time, it was her that was captured by the harpies and Coran was running after them. Laila felt as if her shoulders were pierced by knifes as the harpy took an hold on her to take flight. She was screaming... Coran too.

Laila screamed and sat up straight in her bed. She began to sob softly.  "Coran...” she whispered between two sobs, “How can I help you?"

"By training your newfound powers Laila. Let Maeve help you..."

"Go away!"

"You know it is the only way."

"I told you to go."

"This is your destiny child. Learn to face your fears."

"Only I will trace my destiny. You have nothing to do with it and won't be part of it!"

Laila waited, but heard no response. Cairpra was gone. With her red eyes she examined the room where Sinbad and Maeve placed her. Maeve's cabin. There were strange old books with odd symbols on a rack near her bed, and a table with candles and other books were situated at the other extremity of the room.

Laila stood up, intrigued by those things. She walked to the rack and took out one of the magic books. She blew over it to take away the dust. She rubbed the cover and examined the symbol that was on it.

It seemed to be a kind of triangle, but where the extremities were prolonged into thin lines rolled on themselves. The triangle was located in a circle. Laila didn't know what it meant and turned to the first page. The quality and the beauty of the graphics surprised her at first. She tried to read what was written but found it impossible. The language was unknown to her.

Disappointed, she put down the book and engaged herself to look elsewhere. She turned around and jumped when she saw Maeve's figure in the embrasure of the door.

"What were you looking at?" asked Maeve.

"Um... nothing!" Laila was ashamed to have been caught snooping. She bowed her head shyly.

Maeve entered her cabin and had a look to the book she had been looking through, "Did you understand something?"

"What?"

"Did you understand what you were reading?"

"No... I don't know this language."

"Actually, this is Irish." said Maeve, taking a seat.  Laila, relieved that she wasn't angry, sat on her bed too.

"What is it about?" she asked Maeve.

"Mostly magic... but also rituals and legends."

"You're a sorceress too, right?"

"Do I look like one?" asked Maeve.

"Well... at first I didn't think so, but now... you know Cairpra?"

Maeve nodded.

"It's her who asked you to help me, didn't she?"

"She did... but we would have helped you anyway."

"Why?"

"Because you needed it. And besides, we have common enemies."

"Rumina harmed one of your friends?"

"He was more than a friend to me..." Maeve suddenly felt like changing subject and showed Laila the symbol on the book. Laila understood and didn't resist.

"Do you know what it means?"

Laila shook her head.

"It is representing the three dynamics elements. The wave of the sea, the blowing of the wind, and the flame of a fire. They're all centered around the point where they were created. When it turns to the right, it is for good. But when it turns to the left, it is evil. That's what we call a triskell in my country."

"It turns to the right here... remarked Laila. So you're a good sorceress?"

"At least I try to be." replied Maeve with a smile. "Did you think all sorceresses were bad?"

Laila shyly nodded, "I don't know what's the difference. I've only seen in my life harpies, bolts... fire... all used in bad purposes. I used it for bad purposes!"

"Maybe it's you who are interpreting wrongly... why did you use your powers?"

"Use is not the right word I guess. Well... it happened in the field... to save Coran."

"You wanted to save your friend who was being attacked. That is a good reason."

"And the second time... I don't know... I was panicked and... suddenly I made a hole in the door!"

"Maybe you feared for your safety. You felt threatened."

Laila glanced at her surprisingly, "If you look at it that way..."

"You see Laila, magic doesn't exist just to harm people, unfortunately if there are sorcerers who do. It is there also to protect them. The flying of a dragon is as magical as the birth of a flower."  
Maeve smiled remembering someone who told her that once. She then yawned, remembering her need to sleep.

"I can teach you how to learn to use your powers for good Laila, if you let me."

"I... I think I'd like too. To save him."

"All right then!” said Maeve smiling, “We'll begin tomorrow, but now it's time to go to bed," she added in a sleepy tone.

Laila nodded and laid down. She closed her eyes, silently thanking Maeve.

~~~  
  
"We just can't go there and try to free him, we'll get killed!" exclaimed Mustapha.

It was morning and the crew were eating breakfast. The discussion has been turning on how they were going to attack Turok and Rumina.

"Mustapha's right," supported Doubar, "we'll need a plan, and a good one!"

"It's hard to prepare when we don't even know the place still..." said Sinbad, "Where is Firouz anyway?"

"I think he's still working on his invention," said Doubar, "That man won't stop until he finishes what he's begun."

"As long as he doesn't start a fire on the ship..." mumbled Mustapha.  
"It has nothing to do with fire," replied Doubar, taking Firouz's defense, "He was trying something with his net-thrower and glue. I don't know what will come out but it may be useful."

"I hope," said Sinbad. "We'll need something to make a diversion."

Rongar smiled to himself. He knew what Firouz was preparing.

~~~  
  
"What do I need to know?" asked Laila.

They were on deck at the bow of the ship and weren't aware of the meeting below.

"First, you have to understand that white magic is only used for good, not to harm people. It is there as a protection." said Maeve.

"But if I kill someone who wanted to attack me, is it bad?"

"If it is only as a protection and there weren't any other ways for you to not be injured, it's not. You only will be able to interpret every situation."   Laila slowly nodded.

"Could you describe to me, in detail, each time you think you used your powers? I know it might bring back sad memories, but I need to know in order to help you," explained Maeve.

Laila looked back at the sea surrounding them, lost in her own thoughts. She opened her mouth and slowly, told Maeve everything from the first moment she realized Coran and her were in danger, how she felt when she first used that weird energy, how she feared for his life since that day... to today, on the Nomad.

"I had... strange thoughts too," she added shyly.

"What were they?" asked Maeve.

"Well... when I first met Cairpra, I realized that good energy was emanating from her. The thing is, I don't know what it means! How could I possibly think of something I don't know the significance of?"

"You felt it..." began Maeve, "because you're gifted with the air element." Seeing Laila's questioning expression, she pursued, "You see, each sorcerer or sorceress has the ability to control every element on Earth. In most cases, you have more facility to use the qualities of a specific element, in your case, the air I guess."

"What does the air have as qualities?" asked Laila curious.

"For an example, you can feel things, thoughts, of people. You sensed that Cairpra was a good sorceress, didn't you? Usually, you can have dreams, visions, you have also the power to control the elements of the sky such as bolt and wind. The telepathy is also easier for those."

Laila nodded slowly, taking in each of her words. The more she could learn, the more she would be able to help Coran.  "And... what kind of real magic could I use to beat Rumina?" asked Laila, impatient to know how to destroy her.

Not anticipating the question, Maeve didn't know what to answer. Laila waited, expecting one. After a while Maeve turned her head.

"Well, the best I could tell you is the magic of your heart," she answered.

Laila raised an eyebrow.  "What do you mean?"

"Rumina and Turok have a pure evil heart. You can't beat them with anger and a mind of vengeance. You... you have to fight for something strong you're believing in."

Seeing that Maeve seemed to refer to one of her own experience, Laila decided to not ask for further explanations. She realized that her friend seemed to have an heavy weight on her heart and she'd wanted her to share it with her. But maybe now wasn't the right time for this.

"Always remember that you must not fight for vengeance. It will only increase the evil that is in you."

Maeve glanced at her, she just got an idea.  "Are you ready to try your first spell?" she asked.

"Well... every time I use magic something bad happens."

"I'm here,” added Maeve with a smile, “I won't let something bad happen."

At Laila's nod, she demanded her to close her eyes and to concentrate.

~~~  
  
"They're approaching Father," advertise Rumina.  She pushed away her pool of water and stood up.

"I know," replied Turok. He pointed to something in the sky, for they were at the entrance of their lair, just at the edge of a cliff over the sea.

"What is the wench doing?" exclaimed Rumina seeing Maeve's hand on Laila's eyes.

"She is teaching the little girl some magic," answered Turok, "They think she will defeat us. But little do they know that the girl's want to free the boy will lead them to their loss."

Rumina's eyes questioned the sorcerer.

"You see Rumina, her magic is guided by her emotions. She is young, and doesn't have the ability to control them. I don't believe Maeve can make such a step with her. And when she discovers what we've done to him, she will soon forget all her lessons and sink into darkness. We'll be ready to welcome her at that moment."

~~~  
  
Coran lifted his head with eyes wide open. *That voice... !*

*Coran...? Oh please if you can hear me I beg you to say something!*

Coran tried to speak but no sound would come out. He struggled against his chains. Laila... could it be?

*Coran?*

Exhausted, he lowered his eyes to the ground.

*If only I could tell her I am all right...* he thought.

*Coran! Thank God you're alive!*

*Laila? How is it you can hear me? I didn't speak, I just... thought!*

*That's the thing! I am speaking to you telepathically! Oh Coran I'm so relieved to hear you!*

*So am I... where are you?*

*On a ship... we're heading straight to you.*

*We?*

*I found friends who agreed to help me. One of them, Maeve, is teaching me how to use my powers.*

*What powers?*

He waited, but had no response, *Laila? Laila!*

*Coran? Coran...! Can you hear me?*

“Maeve, I can't reach him anymore!"

Maeve put a reassuring hand on her panicked body, "Don't worry. I had envisioned this would happen. Turok put a barrier of black magic between us."

"He knew?"

"Maybe..." whispered Maeve.

~~~  
  
"Here it is!" Firouz presented happily.

All of the crew examined the odd balls on the table. They were made of a strange brown material and had the shape of a kind of fruit.

"What did you plan to do with the coconuts?" asked Mustapha.

"Are you kidding or what?" replied Firouz. "These are no coconuts, first they are smaller and second, these are projectiles."

"That are going to be launched by what?" Sinbad asked seriously.

"This!"

Firouz proudly showed them his old net-thrower rebuilt, transformed to a model more adapted for travels, handy and easy to manipulate. The unit was constituted of an object that looked like a crossbow with a special emplacement for the bullets. Firouz cautiously picked it up, handling it with great care.

"Time for a demonstration."

Laila, astonished, stared with admiration at the inventor. Firouz took one of his projectiles and placed it at the end of the invention where a spot in a circle form was located. An elastic rope was linked to two wood planks.  Firouz pulled it and held it behind the ball.

"Now, I need someone to test it." said Firouz.

When no one responded Firouz got irritated.

"Hey it's not going to kill anyone! The envelope of the balls is so thin that I have to be careful to not break them. You won't feel anything! I promise."

"I have no faith in any of your inventions!" exclaimed Mustapha.

"Are you afraid?" challenged Firouz.

Sinbad and the others chuckled at the change of expression in the sailor's face.

"I really think Mustapha is dying to try your invention Firouz." said Maeve.

"But he's too scared of what might happen!" added Doubar.

"Everyone should be!" defended Mustapha, "But I'm not afraid."  He stood up.  "Shoot me with your toy, crazy chicken, so we can go back to what we were doing."

Firouz smiled at Rongar and let go of the elastic. The ball left the engine and flew straight on Mustapha's chest, covering about a 20-foot distance.  "Ouch!" exclaimed Mustapha at the touch of the ball. "Oh..."

"Your mixture stinks Firouz!" finished Doubar butchering his nose.

Sinbad examined from his place the colored liquid on Mustapha's shirt.  "What is it anyway?" he asked.

"Oh inside? Well... I couldn't resist putting some glue..." he smiled seeing Mustapha's expression to his words, "there are camel's excrements, rotted eggs... um… I put some paint that I found at a port in there too. You remember the dencer one Rongar? I thought about how Rumina likes her dressing..." he added with a smile, "Oh and I put in..."

"I think I heard enough," cut Mustapha. "You didn't mind telling me that before throwing it on me?"

"Disgusting..." laughed Laila.

"Indeed..." supported Sinbad.

"I completely forgot..." simply answered Firouz.

"Okay guys..." said Sinbad standing up. "Firouz you're gonna help Mustapha washing that mess."  
He then glanced at Maeve.

"Poor Mustapha..." he whispered.

At her smile he turned his attention back on the crew.

"According to Maeve, we'll reach Turok's lair by tomorrow morning, so I guess we better prepare. Rongar, you go to the tiller now, Maeve placed the arrow just beside it and put a spell for it to not move. Starting now we'll be able to guide the ship without Maeve's presence. Let's move!"

Sinbad looked at Maeve.  "We have to talk."

Maeve nodded and glanced at Laila.

"Go back to my cabin now. You used a lot of your powers this morning, you must rest."

"But..."

"Do as I say. Tonight, I'll teach you new spells."

Laila obeyed, saluted the captain and left.

Once in Sinbad's cabin, Maeve collapsed on a chair.

"I need more time..." she complained. "Sinbad I can't teach her what I do not know!"

"Why are you saying that? Maeve, don't start to blame yourself for what happens." he said approaching her.

"Listen to this, she asked me how to defeat Rumina! Can you believe it? Sinbad I tried all my life to destroy her and still can't."

"Maeve..."

Sinbad took a chair and sat next to her.  "You're doing your best and that's what Cairpra asked of you, right?"

"Yeah but... oh, do you really think we're going to make it this time?"

"Cairpra believes in you, she knew who she was asking. She put her daughter in our hands because she knows we're going to succeed."

Maeve glanced at him with a sad smile. He always seemed to know the right words.

"How do you know we'll be there by tomorrow?" asked Sinbad who has been wondering.

"The arrow is more and more agitated since yesterday. And I'm beginning to feel it too."  
She sighed.

"They know where we are Sinbad. If you wanted it to be a surprise, forget it."

"I didn't believe we were actually going to make it a surprise. And that, since a long time ago. No, what I had in mind was creating a simple diversion once arriving on the island. That's why I wanted to talk to you."

He got closer to her and lowered his voice.

~~~  
  
Nightfall descended on the sea without prevents. The sailors were too preoccupied by the events to even realize it. Sinbad was with Firouz to check on the "Splash Launcher", the name the inventor had finally gave to it. While Doubar had taken Rongar's place at the tiller, Maeve had retreated to her cabin, to find Laila lost in her thoughts.

Maeve quietly advanced toward her and sat on her bed. All of a sudden Laila came back to reality. She glanced at Maeve.

"Sorry, I was just... thinking."

"About what?" asked kindly Maeve.

"The old times. You know, I've always lived on a farm. Far away... we were just the three of us. Nevraldel, the woman I thought was my mother and think should be, a man named Thykran, he was helping Nevraldel on the farm. Afterwards I met Coran... my best friend. My only friend actually. There weren't many children where I lived."

"You miss them don't you?"

"More than you could ever imagine..." she whispered, "My life changed so abruptly! I don't know where I am anymore."

"Laila..." Maeve put her hands on the girl's shoulders and looked her in the eye.  "Tomorrow we'll free your friend," she said with a voice she hoped was confidant, "and trust me, he'll show you the way you've lost."

Laila shyly smiled at her.  There was a silence and after awhile Laila decided to ask her about herself.

"Do... do you have any family out there?" she asked.

Maeve glanced at her, a sad look crossed her eyes for an instant.

"I had... once. They were killed," Maeve looked at Dermott, "and cursed... a long time ago."

"I'm sorry... " said Laila.

"It's okay..."

"Nevraldel always said it helped to share our sorrows with our friends."

"This woman was right." said Maeve with a small smile.

She took a deep breath, she could tell her.  "A long time ago, when I was still working on a farm, just like you, a witch and her father appeared in front of us. They had targeted our village for their evil magic. My house burnt into flames with my parents trapped inside."  Maeve noticed her wet eyes and turned around for a moment. After drying them away she continued. Laila put an hand on her shoulder.  "I tried to avenge them... but I wasn't strong enough. The witch cast a spell on me but my brother interfered. He became the one cursed, because of me."

"Maeve, I'm sorry, I didn't know!"

Maeve shook her head telling her it was all right again. She stared at her for a moment.

"How old are you?" she asked her.

"I was to be eighteen the day Coran was kidnapped." answered Laila.

Coran sleepily opened his eyes only to find the sorceress in front of him.

"What the..." he began. I can speak again! he thought.

"Oh don't be so happy, I only gave you back your voice to hear your last begging." replied Rumina.

Coran gave her a hard look that only made her laugh.

"You can kill me witch, but you'll never dare to touch Laila. She's stronger than you think!"

"I'm awaiting that challenge dear." answered Rumina before taking him with her.

~~~  
  
The cries of a hurt heart woke up Laila during the night. Panicked, she began to remember where she was. The cadence of the ship reassured her. Laila sighed and loosed her grip on her coverts. She turned her head to find Maeve looking at Dermott.

"Oh stop being so protective, you know I will take care of myself!" whispered Maeve.

*I know Maeve, but I fear for her.*

"I guarantee to you that I will watch her every moves. Rumina, nor Turok will touch her as long as I live."

*I hope you're right sis.*

"You know I am. Now, get some sleep. You might be a hawk but you're still human in the inside!"

*And because of you all my body will return to me someday.*

"I promise Dermott."

Maeve then closed her eyes and immediately fell asleep. Laila turned her head to the ceiling, and just starred in silence at the darkness of the cabin. How terrible...

~~~  
  
The morning sun found the Nomad's crew preparing themselves for the upcoming battle. Maeve was standing at the bow of the ship, a bad feeling crossing her whole body, making her shiver. The arrow seemed to over-react and there was nothing but the open sea all around them. Dermott left her with a cry and flew to the mast where he met Mustapha.

All of a sudden, the ship seemed to be turning on them.

"Sinbad!" shouted Doubar from the tiller. He had completely lost control of the ship. A gust of wind surrounded the Nomad and made it spin faster. Sinbad shouted to everyone to get a hold onto something. Doubar tightened his grip to the tiller while Mustapha and Rongar held onto the mast.

"What's happening?" asked Laila taking a hold on a rope nearby Maeve.

Seawater splashed the deck and everyone's face turned green. From the sea, two ogresses came out of the rough waters. They joined forces and a furious wind invaded the ship.

Sinbad hurried to the tiller and helped his brother to hold her still.

"Brings back memories little brother," said Doubar.

"Memories I wished wouldn't come back."

While the two brothers were trying to keep the ship on course, one the ogresses let out an eerie sound that Doubar swore could have come from a tomb. The both of them glanced at Laila who was on the edge of the ship. Two hands materialized from the amount of water and pointed at her. A torrent of water appeared all around her and Laila felt herself hanging in the air.

"Laila!" cried Maeve.

She reached out a hand for her, and Laila tried to catch it, but she was too far. Maeve got up and tried to reach her but lost her balance because of the wind and fell farther.

"Maeve!" shouted Laila. "Help!"

~~~  
  
"Look at them... we're actually playing with them like we'd do with toys." said Rumina to Turok, "Was it necessary?"

"We can never be too careful. But don't worry, you won't have to hold the barrier forever. Just the time to get rid of Maeve..." replied the sorcerer.

"You're giving yourself too much trouble for a simple peasant."

"A peasant who knows magic more than I thought. We have to learn from our mistakes Rumina. Fortasa was one of them. Now get her, I've seen enough."

~~~  
  
Rongar pitched two daggers in one ogress's direction, but only for it to pierce her and fall into the sea.

“Any physical attacks are useless…”  whispered Sinbad.

And since the ogresses weren't in a well, that tactic was useless in their situation too. The torrent of water enveloped Laila completely and transported her in the air. Maeve got up and stared in horror as the ogress captured Laila.

"Sinbad!" shouted Maeve.

But the captain had already taken his dash and jumped. Maeve magically pushed him and his jump made him reach Cairpra's daughter. He took a grip on her and they both vanished in the air.

"Sinbad!" screamed Doubar from the tiller. The ogresses let go of the ship and disappeared into the sea, leaving the ship and her crew in a distasteful state. Firouz emerged dizzily from below where he had, at least, tried to work.

"What happened?" he exclaimed.

Maeve glanced at Doubar, unable to speak. Mustapha with the help of a rope came down from the mast and looked at the horizon. He sighed and lowered his eyes.

"Sinbad and Laila..." he glanced at the inventor, "they're gone."

~~~  
  
Sinbad fell hard on the ground. He groaned and looked all around him. Only darkness seemed to surround him. He wondered where Laila might be. 

~~~  
  
"What do you mean they're gone?" exclaimed Firouz.

"Monsters from the sea attacked us," explained Doubar. "And Sinbad tried to help Laila but only to be captured with her."

"They were ogresses Doubar," corrected Maeve who walked to the tiller where she found the magic arrow. She broke the spell and took it in her hand.

"So what? We still have to save them no matter what the demons were!" said Doubar firmly.

"Where could they be?" asked Mustapha.

"Anywhere..." whispered Firouz looking at the clear blue sky. "This is Turok's work."

The arrow wouldn't stop turning on itself. Maeve glanced at the men and than at it.  "It has to be here..."

Maeve looked around her. They were in the middle of the sea. She spotted Firouz's magnascope in a corner and took it to scan the horizon.

"We have to do something!" said Doubar. "Maeve can't you find anything?"

"Sorry..." she answered still searching.

After a moment she handed it to Doubar who was determined to find a land nearby. Maeve glanced at Firouz. If only...

~~~  
  
Laila gazed in amazement at the rich room in where she has been teleported. Red velvet curtains were hanging from the ceiling, rare and magnificent carpets were covering the floor where she was standing. Golden ornaments, rich decorations... where was she? She suddenly felt a presence behind her and turned around.

"Laila... is that you?"

Her body wouldn't move.

"Coran..."

Without hesitating she threw her arms around him. Coran held her tight close to him. How he had waited for this moment... it's been so long... Laila broke free and stared at him.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Now I am... where have you been all this time? I heard your voice..."

"On a ship. Sinbad, the captain, accepted to help me. We were on course to... here when sea creatures attacked us and brought me in this room. Oh Coran I'm so glad you're alive!"

"So am I.  I missed you."

"Me too..."

They gazed in each others eyes for a moment, until Laila realized that they weren't safe till they could go back on the ship.

"We have to leave this place!" said Laila. "Do you know a way out?"

"I think I do... come!"

He took her hand and they left by the door at the back of the room.

~~~  
  
*Nice capture Rumina. Since the captain threw himself onto his own death, I will let you take my revenge. Consider this... as gift to a daughter from his father.*

"I won't let you down."

Rumina evilly smiled at she entered the place in which Sinbad was being held prisoner. The sailor heard footsteps and glanced at the faint light that came from his left. He saw a figure enter, and instinctively put his hand on his sword.

"You should have stayed on the ship Sinbad, we only had business with Cairpra's daughter." she said looking at the cell.

"In that case I'm sorry to disappoint you Rumina."

"You don't change, do you? The legendary hero, protecting the defenseless... but this is your last adventure sailor."

"And why is that?" asked Sinbad, knowing perfectly what she was infering.

"I'm tired of having you around. You're still pushing my love away, but that's for the last time. I will kill you."

"Not if I have my word to say witch."

Rumina turned around to discover another presence in the room. Sinbad wondered if he had heard correctly the voice. A fireball crossed the room to light up a torch near Rumina who jumped. The new light revealed Maeve's form.

"Maeve!" exclaimed Sinbad.

"You! I should have known..." said Rumina.

"This is between you and me Rumina. Let him go."

"Where's the fun in that? I must say I wasn't anticipating your arrival. Though, life is made of the unforeseen,” Rumina glanced at Sinbad, "Just wait my love, I'll have to deal with her first."

"Give me your best shot!" challenged Maeve.

Rumina put up her hand and shot an electric bolt to her rival. Maeve dodged and the attack ended against the rock wall, creating an hole. Maeve grinned and threw her a fireball. Rumina pushed herself aside and the ball missed. Rumina's eyes flashed blood red and Maeve felt and aching pain in her chest and felt on her knees. She put an hand on her chest and tried to breathe normally. She focused her mind on her energy to maintain it stable.

"You were the one who should have trained during the past week," said Rumina with a smile.

Maeve ignored her and got up. She couldn't believe she had succeeded into coming here... Sinbad worriedly glanced at her, secretly hoping Maeve knew what she was doing.

~~~  
  
"Hey!" shouted a guard. "The prisoners, they're escaping!"

He called the others while Coran and Laila were running down the corridors, hoping to find and exit soon.

"They're after us!" said Laila.

"Stay close to me! I won't let them hurt you." replied Coran.

Laila smiled and held his hand tighter. Would this nightmare ever end? They turned at a corner but were then blocked by two guards. Coran put himself in front of Laila.

"Easy now," said one guard. "This is where it stops."

He approached them but Coran punched him.

"Laila, run!"

"But..."

He pushed the guard against the wall and Laila pushed herself. Coran attacked the other one and Laila passed. He then tried to go after her but the first guard had already gotten up and had his sword under his throat.

"Run Laila! I'm right behind you!" he shouted.

The other guard shook his head and took his arm to lead him back to the cell.

~~~  
  
Firouz didn't know what to do, how could Maeve possibly ask him this? He didn't know anything about magic! He sat back on his chair and glanced at the sorceress' peaceful face.

"Oh Maeve... and if something bad happened?"

He was in Maeve's cabin, and Maeve looked like she was sleeping. But she wasn't. Actually, Firouz didn't understand quite well the spell but there was a question of illusion of herself going to where Sinbad and Laila were. Firouz glanced at the arrow in Maeve's hand. It was supposed to guide her to them. She had warned the scientist that her body could suffer what her illusion would. That's the only reason that wasn't making him panic at the moment from the convulsions he was seeing.

~~~  
  
"Maeve! Look out!" said Sinbad.

Maeve only had time to see Rumina turn around and shot her a strange beam that made her back off. Maeve felt a giant fireball forming in her hand. With anger she threw it to Rumina. At the last second Rumina bent and it exploded on the cell's bars, breaking the chains. Sinbad, who had his arms upon his face, realized his freedom and got out.

"Find Laila!" told her Maeve. "She'll need your help!"

"You're not going anywhere!" exclaimed Rumina.

"Oh yes he is witch!"

This time the fireball struck Rumina and she fell hard on the ground. Maeve and Sinbad glanced at each other and Sinbad left.

Rumina got up, "You're gonna pay for this."

"I'm still waiting." replied Maeve.

Rumina charged Maeve with a powerful magic attack that blasted her against the rock wall. Maeve groaned in pain, but didn't get up.

~~~  
  
"Rongar! I need more cold water!" said Firouz.

The moor left the cabin and Mustapha entered.

"Doubar is asking for you on deck." he told Firouz.

"I can't go now..."

Mustapha stared in amazement at Maeve's body that was shaking violently. It was like she was being hurt from somewhere else.

"What's happening?" he asked in a concerned voice. "Is she all right?"

Firouz hesitated. He saw Rongar coming back and watered his cloth and put it on Maeve's forehead.

"I can't hear you!" said Mustapha.

Firouz glanced at him and saw that Rongar had questioning eyes too.

"Her... her pulse is fading. She is having a difficulty to breathe..."

"Are you saying she is dying?" Mustapha asked frankly..

Firouz ignored his gaze, and nodded. He couldn't explain what was going on. He had only technical facts... facts that told him what he didn't want to believe. Mustapha glanced at Rongar.

"Firouz, what the hell are you doing! You must come on deck now!" said Doubar announcing himself at the entrance of the door.

Firouz walked to Mustapha and handed him the wet cloth.

"Keep on the compresses. She's developing a fever."

"I..."

"I know you can do it Mustapha."

Firouz glanced at Rongar and followed Doubar.

Mustapha looked at the boiler of water and then at the cloth in his hand. He then took the same seat as Firouz and pressed the transparent liquid on Maeve's forehead.

"What is it Doubar?" asked Firouz while going upstairs behind Doubar.

"You won't believe what you are seeing!"

Once on deck, Firouz indeed couldn't believe of his scientific eyes what was going on. It was like the sky and the sea were... trembling?

"In the name of science!" he exclaimed.

"Firouz, what is this phenomenon?"

"Actually... I've never seen anything like this before."

Firouz walked to the edge of the ship and stared at the sky. It vibrated again.

~~~  
  
Sinbad left the cell and arrived to a splendid decorated room. There were no trace of Laila. He saw an entrance at the back of the place. He looked around, this was the only passage possible. He wondered during a moment where Turok could be. He shook his head, took his sword and followed the corridor. 

~~~  
  
Laila noticed that Coran wasn't following her. She stopped running and looked behind her.

"Coran...?"

She had a frustrated sigh and headed back. She wouldn't leave without him.

~~~  
  
"Exhausted?" said Rumina walking toward Maeve. "My... my... I really thought there was more energy in that body."

She stopped at about one meter from her enemy. Maeve was lying on the ground, eyes closed. She didn't seem to breathe at all. Rumina hesitantly took another step.

~~~  
  
"Rongar!" exclaimed Mustapha. "Look!"

The moor had his eyes wide open as he saw Maeve's face turning nearly white all of a sudden. Her chest rose and she inspired deeply. Her color came back to normal.

"Is... is this normal?" asked Mustapha.

Rongar shook his head and gestured to Mustapha to take Maeve's wrist. Mustapha nodded and pressed two fingers against her wrist. He glanced at Rongar.

"Well, I'm not a physician, but I can tell you that I can sense it perfectly."

Rongar approached and did the same thing. He smiled and glanced at Mustapha. Her pulse was back to normal. Rongar carefully took out the wet cloth on her forehead and put his hand on it. The fever was gone too.

"Okay so now let's see if this is only a physical phenomenon," said Firouz handing his Splash Launcher.

"Hum Firouz... before you try anything with that, what is the orange made of?"

"This isn't a fruit! These only have glue and paint." he said pointing the three others he had brought. "I've fixed the elastic during the night, so it might launch farther."

Firouz went to the bow of the ship and pointed an imaginary point at the horizon. He launched the ball that exploded of a colored sticking mixture about ten meters farther.

"By the gods!" exclaimed Doubar. "How can your ball possibly explode in the sky?"

"Look! The glue stuck onto something, it can't hang in the air like that."

Firouz glanced at Doubar and shot another ball. It burst at the same place. Firouz shot another one to the east of the ship and the other one at the back. Both burst on something.

"I really don't like this..." said Doubar.

"Point in fact, this is kind of interesting," said Firouz.

He put down his invention and looked at Doubar.

"But strange indeed. I wonder if magic is involved."

"This would be the only explanation." said Doubar.

~~~  
  
Maeve felt her strength coming back to her. She knew what it was, and secretly wished Firouz hadn't noticed. When Rumina was about to check if she wasn't dead, Maeve opened her eyes. Rumina backed off and let go of a cry of surprise.

"You won't get rid of me that easily." said Maeve.

Feeling a sudden boost of energy, Maeve put her fists together and a red beam of light hit Rumina in the chest. She cried out in pain and took a step back. Rumina began to realize that she didn't have much energy left, while Maeve seemed to still have plenty. She thought of her father, who may need her help. Maybe Laila was strong indeed. She shot Maeve an icy gaze.

"I may not kill you today, but do not worry. One day will come and you will be begging me to let you live." Rumina disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"No!" shouted Maeve.

She dared to leave! What a coward! Maeve sighed angrily and noticed another cell in the corner of the room. Someone was lying on the floor.

Curious, she walked to the cell and with a quick spell unlocked the door. She entered and carefully knelt behind the man. She turned him to look at this face. He was young enough... Maeve thought that maybe without all the foul he would be handsome. She discovered dried blood and bruises all over his body. The thought of Coran came to her mind. He seemed about the same age as Laila, it has to be him! She put her hand on his cheek, and noticed that he wasn't breathing.

"No..."

She took his pulse. There was none. If he was Coran, then it meant that Turok had killed him.

~~~  
  
"Coran!" exclaimed Laila finally seeing him. By chance, she hadn't crossed any guards in her way back.

"Laila! I told you to go..."

"I couldn't leave without you."

Coran smiled, "We'll be free soon. Come."

He wanted to lead her to a room at his right.

"But... I came from the opposite. Are you sure this is the right place?"

Coran nodded and Laila decided to follow him. They entered the room that was darker than the others. There was a strange bright blue colored stone in the center of it. This was the only light that allowed them to see where they were walking.

"Coran, I don't see any exits here."

"There are none."

"But why did you bring us here?"

"I heard Turok talking about that stone. He said it would give powerful powers to the one who touches it. Laila, this is our only way out! If you can absorb that energy, we'll be able to get out of here."

"There has to be another way..." said Laila, not sure to what to do.

"We don't have time! Come."

He tried to put her hands on the shining stone but Laila refused.

"How do you know I have powers?" she asked him.

"Turok never stopped to talk about them Laila. That's the reason he captured me."

A squawk from outside made Laila turned around.

"They're coming! Laila I'm begging you, touch that stone!"

"That's Dermott!"

The hawk entered the room, followed by Sinbad.

"Sinbad! Coran, he's the man I've been talking to you about. Sinbad, we have to get out of here!"

"I agree..."

Sinbad glanced at the man.  "Are you Coran?" he asked.

"I am. Pleased to meet you captain."

"Same here. Laila, if Dermott succeeded into coming here, he certainly knows the way out. We have to go now, before Turok finds us."

He had faith that Maeve would make it too. Laila nodded and asked Coran to come but it was not Coran who was standing next to her.

"Turok!" exclaimed Sinbad.

"Sinbad... so long." The Nomad's captain was projected against the wall while Laila tried to break free of the sorcerer's grasp.

"I've waited so long for you to come here," he told her.

"Where is he? What have you done to him?" she asked still struggling.

"Your friend is where he deserves to be." said Turok.

"No... you wouldn't have..."

Seeing Turok expressionless face she held back her tears. She glanced at Sinbad, who seemed as shocked as her. He had killed him... that monster!

The three suddenly heard  the thunder above their heads and suddenly the top of the cavern exploded, revealing a dark sky flashing of lightning and black clouds. Sinbad looked at the sky and then at Laila. She seemed lost in her world, a white aura suddenly forming around her.

"You're doing great Laila," said Turok. "In the future you'll become an incredible sorceress."

"I know I will. But not someone like you Turok."

"You can't be like me," he said, "I want you to be with me."

"And why would I accept?"

A bolt from the sky crashed into their place. Turok jumped but quickly regained his composure.

"Because I can teach you how to use your powers and make you rich."

"Someone is already teaching me. " said Laila.

"But can she bring Coran back to life?" he said.

He pointed the ground and the boy's death body appeared. Laila let go of a tear and glanced at Sinbad. He shook his head.

"He's lying." Sinbad said. "Laila he killed Coran only to convince you to join you! He won't bring him back to life, he can't."

"I have the knowledge and she knows it. Think about it Laila, how it would feel to have him back in your life! You could at last tell him you love him."

"You..."

"I could be your friend Laila, if you'll let me."

"Laila don't listen to him! He just wants your powers!" cried Sinbad.

"But I already have Rumina," said Turok. "You see Laila, I'm only offering you a better life."  
Rumina chose this moment to appear in the corner of the room. Her father would call her if he needed her so she waited.

Laila didn't know what to do anymore. She knew the sorcerer did bad things all his life, but could he tell her the truth at this right moment? She wanted more than anything to see Coran again. She then thought about what Maeve told her just before falling asleep the day before. She knew the Celt told her the truth.

"A life with the evil forces, is that what you call a better life?" asked Laila. "I saw what you were able to do as a friend, Coran is dead because of you! You only want to be more powerful and your daughter isn't bringing you what you seek. I won't join you, I never will!"

"In that case, you'll have to die Laila. It's that simple."

Turok concentrated into catching dark energy. The aura around Laila shone brighter than the stone itself, as if prepared to receive Turok's attack. The sorcerer formed a magic ball over his head and Sinbad feared the dark energy it was emanating. He had never seen so much power of destruction in all his life.

Turok had a smile of satisfaction and threw the evil ball to Laila. She didn't move and the aura around her gathered into one barrier in front of her.

"Coran would never have wanted me to harm people in order for him to live. You don't deserve to be part of this world Turok!"

The evil magic hit the barrier and was reflected in a huge explosion to his caster. Turok cried out in pain and disappeared.

"No!" shouted Rumina.

Laila turned to her, prepared to take care of the one who hurt her sorceress friend. Because she knew too well it could only be her.

"Your boyfriend is dead, that's too bad. Next time, he won't be the only one." said Rumina before vanishing too.

Laila sighed and Sinbad was just in time to catch her as she collapsed after using so much power. Sinbad looked at the sky that was now back to normal.

~~~  
  
"Firouz, this is shaking more violently!" said Doubar.

All of a sudden the sky became the mountains and the sea stopped trembling. Firouz glanced at the cliffs, that had four glue colored spots. Unable to speak, Firouz could only stare.

"Well Firouz... I guess this is your scientific explanation." said Doubar. "Or should I say, magic."  
"An illusion..." whispered the scientist. "For us to not interfere."

Mustapha and Rongar arrived on deck.

"We felt the ship shake and... where are we?" asked Mustapha.

"The same place as we were before." said Doubar.

"How's Maeve?" asked Firouz.

"I guess she'll be fine." said Mustapha with a smile. "But I'm not a physician."

Firouz left them to go check on her while Rongar and Mustapha were eager to have further explanations. Doubar opened his mouth but no sounds came out as he saw something, or rather someone in the cliffs.

"Sinbad?"

~~~  
  
Maeve slowly opened her eyes only to find Firouz's worry eyes on her.  
"I see you're finally awake..." he told her.

Maeve leaned on her elbows, still sleepy.

"What... what happened?"

"The question should return to you! First you're convulsing, have a fever... and then you're sleeping peacefully. This is a... case I've never seen before." said Firouz.

Maeve smiled.  "Don't try to understand Firouz. This is magic related."

"Very well... now there's someone who has been extremely worried about you who wants to see you. You may enter now Sinbad!"

Sinbad blushed at Firouz's presentation but nevertheless entered. He smiled, relieved that Maeve had finally woken up. Firouz left them so they could discuss privately.

"Is it true that all this time you were on the ship and not in the cavern?" first asked Sinbad, not believe what Firouz had told him.

"That's right Sinbad."

"But... how? I mean I was so sure it was you..."

"You only saw my double. I created it. And I couldn't tell you for the only reason it has to seem real. I can't believe it worked... and I couldn't have stood up against Rumina like I did if it wasn't of her illusion... Firouz told me about it." she said seeing Sinbad's expression.

"But since I came back right after dealing with Rumina, I don't know what happened next."

"Well Laila demonstrated what you were able to teach her, and maybe more. She controlled her powers perfectly, you did a wonderful job!"

Maeve smiled, "She's incredible. I hope they will leave her alone now."

"I hope so."

"How... how is she?" asked Maeve thinking about Coran.

"It's hard to say..." Sinbad lowered his eyes. "Firouz is correct, her friend is dead Maeve. She never left him."

"Where is he?"

"In Firouz's cabin."

That was all she needed to know before she got up and quickly went to check on her. Sinbad followed, not quite sure to what was the best to do.

Maeve stopped at the entrance of the cabin. She could hear Laila crying. She wanted more than anything to comfort her but found Sinbad's hand on her shoulder. She glanced at him and then at the girl. Laila was sitting just beside him, her head upon his chest. She must have been crying for a long time since her eyes were red.

"Oh Coran..." she sobbed.

She put a hand on his cheek and gently caressed it. She had came from so far to save him. She battled one of the greatest sorcerers only to fail saving her friend's life. The only thing she wanted. Deserved. After all she had been through, the heart she had been fighting for wouldn't beat.

"You never knew... did I ever told you how much I cared?"

She didn't think she did. Could that feeling be love? She would never know.

"Oh Coran why did you have to die? Why?"

Sinbad held back Maeve telling her Laila needed to be alone.

"She has to cry his loss," he said. "Come."

Maeve nodded and left with him.

Laila was still starring at Coran's hurt face when she felt a presence in the room, and she knew who it was. She didn't look back when she heard footsteps.

"Go away." she simply said.

"Laila, what happened is horrible and I understand your anger."

"I'm not angry Cairpra, why should I? I fought your evil magic, now leave me. I've no business to do with you anymore."

"Is that really what you want?"

Laila nodded. Cairpra glanced at Coran. Tears came to the old sorceress eyes. She shook her head and took a step.

"I told you to go!"

"Laila, I know we didn't begin on the right foot, you and I. If I could change anything that happened, you know I would."

"You can't bring him back to life, now can you?"

"Maybe I can."

Astonished, Laila finally looked at her. And in her old traits, she saw herself. For the first time. Cairpra advanced toward the bed and put her hands on Coran's chest. A white light came out of her joined hands and surrounded all the body. Laila watched her, holding her breath.

Suddenly, pictures of the past passed through her mind. She closed her eyes, dazed. Backing on time, she saw Cairpra younger, extended in a bed. Another woman was next to her. Laila recognized her as Nevraldel, 18 years before.

"Push my friend!" said Nevraldel. "You overcame things more painful in your life, this should be nothing!"

"Let me tell you this when you will be the one delivering a baby!" replied Cairpra.

"Does Dim-Dim know?"

"About my pregnancy? Of course! He should be here though."

"A child at your age... this is a miracle!"

"Indeed, but please don't feel obliged to remind me of my age just... oh!" shouted Cairpra.

"What... oh here she comes! A last push and you will be holding her in your hands!"

Cairpra let out a cry, and exhausted laid back in her bed. She could hear her little girl crying.

"She's beautiful..." whispered Nevraldel.  She handed her mother the baby after cleaning her with a cloth and finishing the childbirth procedures.

"What did you say you wanted to name her?"

"Laila..." said Cairpra.

She held her baby close to her during a long moment. Nevraldel was touched by the way Cairpra was staring at her baby lovingly. If only she could be mother one day too.

"Oh I'm sure you will, once you find the right one." said Cairpra.

Nevraldel sighed. Cairpra lowered her eyes. What she had to say was not habitual and she hoped her friend would understand her request.

"Nevraldel... we have to talk."

Cairpra glanced at Laila. She seemed deeply lost into her dreams. The old magician hoped this would help her to understand. She thought for a moment of Dim-Dim. He hadn't be there because of a preoccupation far away, in a place where even she couldn't go. When he finally got home, Nevraldel had already left.

Cairpra put her attention back on the dead body in front of her slowly regaining the life that had been unfairly taken from him. She closed her eyes, this was taking a lot more energy she would have thought it would.

Laila came back to reality just in time to see Coran's chest raise with a first breath. Paralyzed by happiness, she could only smile. The light faded and Cairpra regained her composure by leaning on the bed. Laila slowly got up and put a hand on her shoulder. Cairpra turned around and looked at her in the eye. Dim-Dim's eyes.

"Thank you... Mother." said Laila.

This time Cairpra didn't held back her tears that shone like rivers of diamonds upon her cheeks. She hugged her daughter for the first time since her birth. Laila held her tighter, regretting all the horrible things she had told her in the last few days.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't know..." began Laila.

"You couldn't, I'm the one who is sorry."

The two held each other during a long time, until Coran announced his presence.

"Where am I...? What happened?" he whispered.

"Coran! You're alive!"

Laila threw her arms around him and both fell down in the bed. Cairpra smiled at her, at them.

"Laila? What am I worth for this show of affection?"

"Don't you remember anything?" she asked.

"What should I remember?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

He chuckled seeing her so excited.

"I thought you died you idiot! This sorcerer... he killed you! I thought I would never see you again..."

"So what? Am I that important in your life?" he asked.

"You know you are!" she said laughing.

And she proved it by silencing him into a passionate kiss. Surprised, Coran backed off but not before putting his arms around her. Laila smiled on his lips and kissed him again.

"Sinbad I know I could be able to figure out something I just need time..."

"Maeve don't you ever stop? Listen we need to..."

He stopped his sentence by seeing Laila and Coran kissing in front of them. He then glanced at Cairpra. Maeve followed her gaze and her jaw dropped. Cairpra noticed them and smiled.

"What..." began Maeve pointing Laila and Coran.

"He is..." said Sinbad.

"Hey little brother! Firouz and Mustapha... by the gods what happened here?" asked Doubar seeing the little group.

Sinbad glanced at his brother and then turned around to the noise that was coming from the cabins.

"Mustapha stop!"

"You crazy inventor you'll taste your own science!" said Mustapha launching another ball from his Splash Launcher.

"I only wanted to show Rongar..."

"Not this time!"

"Ouch this hurts!"

"Oh yeah! Don't worry you won't feel a thing!" recited Mustapha.

Everyone in Firouz's cabin burst into laughter. Mustapha turned around to see what was happening and Firouz took this opportunity to take back his invention.

"Wasn't he dead?" asked Mustapha nonetheless happy to see Coran alive.

"I was," answered Coran, "but not anymore. And I intend to take advantage of it," he said holding Laila against him.

"I can't believe it!" exclaimed Firouz.

"It doesn't matter Firouz," said Maeve. "One day, you will understand that too."

Cairpra glanced at her daughter, "I think it is time for both of you to return where you came from. I know someone who is extremely worried at the present."

"Nevraldel!" exclaimed Laila. "But mother, you can't stay in the shadows now that I know the truth. I want you to be part of my life."

"I don't know..."

"Hey come on!" said Coran. "Can you really refuse anything to this lovely young lady?"  
Cairpra smiled and sighed.

"Well I guess I have no choice! Maeve, thank you for helping her in every way you did."

"It was my pleasure Cairpra," replied Maeve.

"I'll miss you Maeve." said Laila.

She stood up and hugged the other sorceress.

*I know you'll free Dermott, and wish it to be soon.*

Maeve glanced at her, surprised. Laila just smiled and looked at Sinbad.

"Thank you captain. You were of a great help."

"Anytime."

"Thanks to all of you," she said looking at the entire crew. They smiled back at her and Laila felt herself disappear. Maeve waved her goodbye and she waved back. Cairpra put her arms around Laila's shoulders and Coran took her hand. The three then vanished leaving the Nomad's crew at their daily duties, and to new adventures.

* * *

_Fin_


End file.
